federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Lincoln Tredway
Lincoln Tredway is a former Intelligence officer who has retired and is currently a Terran history professor with a focus on the years 1550-1700 BCE. After a traumatic brain injury in 2409, his personality changed and he was unable to maintain his career or marriage; but after recovery, took a position as the guard to the First Lady of the Federation Theresa Sorna. Background Information Lincoln's father died in one of the final battles of the Dominion War. Four years later, his mother remarried. He is close to his grandparents, especially those on his father's side. In temporal plots, it has been known that his ancestors were named Lincoln Gainsborough and Harmon Gainsborough, both names passed on throughout the family history on his mothers side. Lincoln Gainsborough was known as a pirate in 18th century Terran history. Personal Life Gracey Marlanea (2386-2396): Lincoln met his ex-fiance in highschool. Gracey was a sister of a friend to his half-brother Malcom. They dated all through highschool and into the Academy. They got pretty serious and it prompted Lincoln to remain on Earth, rethinking his career path of undercover intelligence. When she got pregnant they were engaged but she miscarried and lost the baby. Unable to cope with this loss, Gracey pulled away from Lincoln and a year later 2396, they separated. They were together for ten years. In 2403, Lincoln discovered that the baby was not truly his but half-Bajoran and that the miscarriage was on purpose by Gracie using Orion birth control pills. She did this to hide the affair and garner more attention. Indira Dorr (2403): Lincoln met his former lover when she and her husband approached him about having an open marriage. Because of her husbands inability to be comfortable with sex, they set her up with Lincoln while he was on the Fenrir. This continued into the summer before the ship left again. While no longer having sex, the two are friends. J'Pel (2404-2404): Lincoln met his ex-girlfriend when she came to his apartment to explain their mutual friend had passed away. Hoping to help her out and having no other place to go, J'Pel bunked in his apartment for some time. Eventually they became intimate and she officially moved in. The whirlwind romance was eventually realized to be a rebound and the Vulcan was unable to give him the security he needed and they broke up in the summer of 2404. Eventually, J'Pel tried to get him back but Lincoln was uninterested and had moved on. Previous Spouse(s) Elliana Dhaja Lincoln met his wife, Elliana Dhaja, originally when she was a student in 2402 when he was the Chief of Security on the USS Valiant. Still, wishing to remain professional he did not see her as anything other than a student while she went on to date someone else. In 2404 after she graduated, Elli became his understudy in temporal and more feelings began to develop when Link's brother encouraged him to do so. Transferring her to another mentor, they began an intimate relationship and moved in together in March of 2405 before getting married. After a traumatic brain injury in 2409, Lincoln's personality changed too much and was unable to reconcile with his wife. They were divorced in 2410 with Elliana getting main custody of their children. Children Lincoln has three children with Elliana Dhaja named Alexandria Tredway, Harper Tredway and Harmon Tredway. Please see the links for more information. Note: Due to his children going into the Nexus in 2410, he had little contact with them. They have all aged by 10 years from their time there. Grandchildren Lincoln has one grandchild from Alexandria and Berel Elleth named Elleth Tredway. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2391-2395, Lincoln entered into the Security Division with a double major of Earth History and Security (on the Intell track). Military Career Upon graduating, because of his relationship with long time girlfriend, he choose not to go out into the Intelligence field. Instead, he went into the Temporal Police, Earth division. Always having had plans on doing this, he joined as an Ensign working with other seasoned officers. However, after the end of his relationship and discovering that Temporal Policing was more paperwork than interesting time travel he applied for undercover missions. Receiving a promotion to Lt. JG in 2397 he worked for a year undercover in the Syndicate under the alias Devron Sedina and had close connections with those in Vindor LaTorian's circle. Bringing back his target within a year - a rogue Federation officer - he took on a more long term assignment in the Gamma Quadrant as a Lieutenant. He trained for one year in the Dominonese language and Dominion history/politics before embarking on this classified mission. In 2399 he went into Dominion Space as a Vorta, looking for information on mining facilities on the outskirts. He spent nearly a year feeding information to the Federation until there was an order to execute him as Vorta Biship. While Starfleet is convinced the Dominion did not know the Vorta's true allegiance. Lincoln was stabbed by a Jem'Hadar carrying out the order, receiving what should have been a fatal wound. Able to get himself into an emergency stasis escape pod. He put himself into cryo. Discovered by the USS Huntington in 2401, he was revived and his wounds tended to. Arrival to Earth gave him a promotion to Lt. Commander and a years leave. In September of 2402, he wished for calmer circumstances and was placed on the USS Valiant for Red Squad because of his Dominion Knowledge and Security training. Upon leaving RS, he got a position at temporal, working incursions to the Baroque and Renaissance eras. After getting married and side effects from old injuries, Lincoln made the decision to leave active duty and teach on Bajor. When a mission gone wrong caused him to lose his memory back in Bajoran history, he suffered an extensive brain injury. Due to this he forgot about his wife for some time, though eventually regained the memories. His personality had shifted so much and his injury too extensive to continue service. After extensive therapies and treatments from Aster Sorna-Moyer, Lincoln was able to re-enlist and join Starfleet once more as a security guard in the President's residence. Rank History: Ensign: 2395-2397 Police ** Lt. JG: 2397-2399 Mission ** Lieutenant: 2399-2401 Dominion Incident ** *''Lt. Commander:'' 2402-2409 ** Resigned: 2409 ** Commander: 2414-Current Education and Career When Lincoln retired from Starfleet in 2409, he got a teaching position at UCLA as a Renaissance/Baroque history professor until 2414 when he re-enlisted in the military. 1 Lincoln Tredway Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Starfleet Category:Temporal Category:Security/Law Category:Red Squad Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:August Category:2373 Category:All Characters